One Piece Adventures on SanSan Island
by SaruKaminari
Summary: Ussop tells Chopper what happened when he and Luffy were held captive by rival pirates... but he can't tell a story without exaggerating... what happens when the rest of the crew decides to 'help' tell the story? CHAPTER III NOW AVAILABLE
1. Once upon a Pirate Ship

**_Ahahahahahaha!!! This is my first One Piece Fanfiction to be posted here, and hopefully not the last!!_**

**_Alright, now for legal stuff, I don't own One Piece. In ANY way... or believe me, it'd be a lot more fun (if possible, foo')_**

**_Luffy- Ni? Who are you talkin' to?_**

**_Nobody, just the audience, telling them how I don't own you_**

**_Ussop- I think he's talking to his imaginary friends again_**

**_DIE LONGNOSE!! -stomps on head-_**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Shishishi, good one Ussop!!" Monkey D. Luffy laughed at his sharpshooter's antics

Currently, the long-nosed sniper was telling Chopper about the time he stangled a 90 foot man with only a tie, the little reindeer eating it up like cotton candy

"Tell us more Captain Ussop!" Chopper squealed, his little eyes sparkling

"Indeed I shall, young Chopper... now... WHAT IS MY NAAAAAAAME?!" he shrieked for encouragement

"CAP-TAIN U-SSOP!!" The doctor and captain of the Thousand Sunny clapped their hands as they cheered in unison

"Alright, now now, let me speak... Luffy!" he pointed to the rubbery captain, "Would you like to tell Chopper about the time you and I got stranded on SanSan Island?!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled brightly, "Yosh!!" he got up excitedly, "OF COURSE!!"

He sat down next to Ussop, a huge grin on his elastic face

"Alright... now... where'd it start..." the tanned boy put his finger on his square chin, searching for a setting

---SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER---

A peaceful sun rose for another lazy, romantic dawn against the vast blue sea. The smell of salt was in the air, and only the sound of the waves against the mighty Going Merry could be heard...

"Oi!" a blonde-haired cook barked, "Breakfast!"

Within moments, Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were at the table, clanging their silverware on the table chanting "Food food food food food"

A greenhaired swordsman soon joined, sitting groggilly in his chair and half asleep. He was followed by a buxom redhead and a slender tan-skinned beauty. The 5 were waited on by Sanji, the lusty cook of the crew.

Luffy started shoveling Sanji's special 'breakfast meat' into his maw, cheeks stretching to contain his glut

"Sanji-kun" Nami ordered, Sanji swooned in front of her, "Yes Nami-Swan3?!"

Nami ate this kind of attention up, "Could you please get me some more tangerine juice? You know how to make it just. the. way. I like it." the redhead flirted with the ero-cook, only to get what she wanted of course

"Yes of course!!" Sanji fawned, "I'd grow the trees myself if I had to, Nami-Swaaaaan!"

Nico Robin, the blackhaired archeologist had gotten used to the peculiar attitude of her crewmates, merely giggling at their antics. "Oi, Nabi, whe ar we hebed to?" Luffy sputtered through swollen cheeks full of food. Nami punched an inflated cheek, "SWALLOW!!" she yelled

Luffy did as told, "Now, what did you want to ask?"

"I believe Captain-Sama wanted to know where we were headed next, Navigator-San." Robin quiety sipped her tea

Nami looked at Robin, despite it was Luffys question. "We're headed to the BonBon Island Chain, it's about a two-day trip. We really need to dock because _somebody_" here Nami shot a dirty look to her lanky captain, "keeps eating all of our food!"

Zoro piped up, "Oi oi, where's the ale?"

Sanji, newly returned with Nami's tangerine juice, kicked Zoro in the head, "Don't interrupt Nami-Swan's beautiful voice, you Marimo." he said through a forced smile at Nami as he put the glass delicately in front of his redheaded object of affection

"What'd you say Shitty Cook?"

"Whoo-hoo! I've got 100 berries on Sanji!" Ussop cheered, Nami immediately bet on Zoro in hopes of winning.

"Two whole days?!" Luffy whined, seeing the near empty fridge, "I can't live on just that!"

-------

"Hoist the sail! Come on! Raise the mast!" Nami ordered, face getting pounded by raindrops the size of golfballs. They had run into an unexpected storm soon after lunch, and by the time Nami noticed it, the Going Merry was too far in course to get away. Luckilly for the crew, NAmi noticed it early enough to notify the crew soon enough so that they could get to the furthest reac of the storm, salvation was just a few hard minutes of sailing away. They could actually see the first of the BonBon Island Chain.

Everyone was working, Zoro and Sanji were working the mast, Chopper was tieing down the cannons on deck, and Ussop was now raising the sail. Indeed, everyone on the ship was working hard to get to land, except Luffy. He was playfully sitting on the ram figurehead, cheering the storm on. "Luffy!! Help me out here?!" Usopp shouted, having extreme dificulty raising the sail. "...NO!" Luffy childishly responded

"LUFFY?!!" Ussop was now in fact getting DRAGGED by the rope. The rubbery captain sighed, "Fine, you weenie..."

Strawhat Luffy's arms then started to stretch, wrapping themselves around the sail's thick rope

"Oi! Luffy! You've got me!!" Ussop gave an angry facefault, his thin limbs were easilly mistaken for the rope. Luffy grinned, "Sorry!!"

The windspeed increased, only encouraging Luffy's excitement. "Yahoo!!" he cried, the massive increase in wind was blowing the two crewmembers on the rope like a windsock. "LUFFY?! USOPP?!" Nami yelled at the two idiots of the Strawhat Crew, "Get down from there NOW you idiots!!"

Unfortunately, even if Luffy wanted to come down, there was a loud rip. Ussop looked gravely at the ropes holding the sail to the mast...

"THEY RIPPED?!" Ussop yelled comically

"What does that mean?" Luffy questioned, still not unwrapping himself from the rope and Ussop

Luffy got his answer, the two crewmates and the entire sail along with the rope were blew out into the horizon by the wind like a makeshift kite. "Oiiii!!" Ussop cried, literally, "L-Luffy?! WHAT'RE WE GONNA DOOOO?!"

Luffy shrugged the best he could, knowing full well that due to his Devil Fruit powers, he couldn't swim. "So we just fall into the ocean?!" Ussop yelled

Conveniently enough for Luffy, the wind was blowing them towards shore, not that his poor sense of direction knew where shore was. Nami chased after the two, until she hit the railing of the deck, "Where are you going?!" she shrieked, worried for her friends...

------

"Hey! I remember that!!" Chopper shouted, much to Ussop's chagrin, "You guys went missing for a whole week! Is that what this story is?!"

Ussop pummelled Chopper's head, "Yes! Now shut up and listen!!". The long-nosed sniper cleared his throat, but was interupted by the call of dinner (actually, it was more like "Robin-Chwan, Nami-Swan! Dinner's ready my two lovlies!") it excited Luffy to no extent nevertheless, and he got up and retreated to the kitchen

"Hey! Luffy! Where're you going?!" Ussop cried, wanting to finish his story. Chopper followed Luffy, "CHOPPER?!"

"Come on Ussop! You can tell the rest of the crew your amazing story!" Chopper giggled as he dashed off to the kitchen, following his captain. Ussop gave an anime sweatdrop, "The... rest... of the crew?" he squeaked. He knew everyone else knew what REALLY happened, meaning Ussop was extremely limited in his lies...

He got up, going slowly so he could revise his story...

-----------

**_Wow, someone made it all the way to the end of this? I'm flattered! Check back later for the next installment_**


	2. Soge Soge no mi?

**_Oi oi? Back for more? Wow! I'm surprised!!_**

**_Ussop- You must have the wrong page, you should go back to the previous pa-_**

**_DIIIE!!_**

**_-offscreen violent scene of Saru bashing Ussop's skull in with foot-_**

**_Luffy- Saru says he in no way owns One Piece.... because I do!_**

-------

"Oi oi, a little Ale, Eyebrow?" Zoro rudely asked the blonde cook. "Sure thing... Marimo" he said, unusually cheerfully at his accursed nickname.

Everyone seemed to be in a happy daze aboard the Thousand Sunny. Even Robin's usually stoic demeanor was adorned in a cheerful smile as she awaited her meal.

The crew was enjoying a pleasant evening, indeed this whole day itself was the very definition of mild! The humanoid reindeer waddled up to Brook, their newest member. "Are you gonna treat us to a song as we eat today Brook?" he smiled, "Because Ussop's gonna tell us this really awesome story that needs a really awesome background music!"

The skeletal musician's permenant grin grew wider, "_YOHOHOHO!_ Indeed, indeed I shall, I also enjoy in Usopp's fables!"

Sanji had everyone seated in their rightful places and began serving, Luffy was getting served last because of his impatience. "Hey! Ussop!" Chopper leaned over the mighty table, "Please go on with that story you were telling me and Luffy!!" his big round eyes sparkling

"Er... o-of course Chopper!" Ussop shriveled in his chair, he knew the rest of the crew would catch him in his story... then what would Chopper think of him then?! A no-good lying armadillo... that's what he'd call him...

"Ni? What story is this?" Nami perked up from the magnificent dinner placed in front of her

"You know, the story about what happened to he and Luffy that tie when they were carried away by that huge gust of wind!" Chopper smiled at his navigator crewmate.

"Oh! Right! Luffy told me about that!" Nami returned to her meal

"Th-Then yo-you should tell it N-Nami!" Ussop was relieved he had found a loophole in his little problem...

"I'm not familiar with that story..." Brook looked at the sharpshooter with his hollow eyesockets. "Wel of course not Brook, you weren't part of our crew when that happened!" Luffy laughed at his musician.

"Tell it Longnose!!" Franky chimed in "You always tell the most _SUPER_ stories!!"

Ussop started to sweat again. "O-okay, n-now where was I?" he shivered in his suspenders...

-------

"Gnaaaa... meat, glorious meat!" Luffy repeated over and over in his head. He was having the most wonderful dream about an island of meat...

Suddenly he awoke, the barrel of a shotgun was pointed to his nose. Forgetting he was rubber, Luffy freaked out. His jaw stretched in a realistic (for him anyway) facefault. He screamed

The aimer covered his ears, "Pipe down fool!"

The strawhat boy, remembering his powers and situation, came to his senses, "Where's Usopp?!" he looked over the large deck of the ship desperately for his long-nosed friend. "Eh? Ussop? Who's that? ...you weirdo..."

Luffy turned back to the shooter, he was a tall, scrawny boy about his age. His short black hair was neatly combed back except for two thick bangs which flipped over to the left side, partially covering his left eye. Donned in an orange patchwork jacket with white fuzzy trim and cargo pants, Luffy was taken aback at the fact that the gun wasn't being held in his hand...

It was coming out of his sleeve!!

"Ni? D'your gun eat your arm? Your arm must've been weak... maybe the rifle will eat all of you sooner or later!" Luffy childishly jeered. "Quiet fool!" the shooter yelled in a facefault, "It's the Soge Soge no mi powers, you ignorant pig!!"

"Soge Soge huh?" Luffy repeated, taking little interest, only looking around for his companion

"Yes, Soge Soge, need I repeat myself?" the boy took the rifle away from Luffy's face, posing in a very haughty manner. "A commoner like you has probably never even heard of the Devil Fruit... ignorant pig" he said, obviously content with himself

When he opened his eyes hoping to see the dumbstruck look of the ignorant boy with the strawhat, hoping and pleading for him to show off his awesome strength and BEG him to become one of his crewmembers... Strawhat was mindlessly looking all over the empty deck

"HEY!!" He screamed, "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

Luffy was turning over barrels, picking up crates, and searching through cabins trying to find his sharpshooter. "Wow... nobody's here!!" Luffy echoed through an empty cabin, only one of several empty cabins that he searched through, "You must be a newbie pirate!" he smiled widely at his captor

"I HAVE OTHER CREWMEMBERS!!" the boy yelled, returning his rifle appendage to a regular hand, "I just don't take members without soul! ...er... Anymore!!" he continued.

"Uh-huh, really... Ya got any food?" Luffy asked bluntly, completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"YOU'RE MY CAPTIVE! WHY WOULD I FEED YOU?!" he shrieked again, his face comically distorted again by a facefault

Luffy heard a door open from one of the many cabins. He looked up, it was the topmost cabin on the great wall of the ship's deck. A slender woman, no more than 20, dressed in a regular orange tshirt with cargo pants and a marine cap ('marine' uncouthly marked out with a marker) walked out angrilly. Her dark hair was messy, it looked like she had just woken up.

"WANI?!" she shrieked, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING?!"

"This pig just fell out of nowhere and demanded food, so I decided he would be our captive!" Wani shouted back

"Oh!" the woman slowly climbed down the metal ladder, "So he's the first captive of the King's Pirates?" she said excitedly. "King's Pirates?" Luffy asked, now intruiged again at the mention of rivals for One Piece. "Yeah, that's us!" Wani smiled, forgetting Luffy's 'captive' state for a moment

"Hey! Do YOU have any food?!" Luffy quickly begged the beatuiful Ex-Marine for food

"NO FOOD FOR YOU!!" Wani stomped on his rubber head

"Aw, come on Wani... he's so thin!" Mia Love cooed to her captain...

-------

"You know Mia... we're really not supposed to feed the captives..." Wani grumbled

The three pirates were sitting in the mighty ship's vast dining room. Luffy sat opposite Wani and Mia Love, stuffing himself silly with the many kinds of meat Mia Love had so graciously placed on the table.

"Do, wha kyda pidats hab ondly doo mebers onda big sip lyk dis?" Luffy sputtered through his meat-inflated cheeks

Wani and Mia Love were simply shocked that this slender, lanky boy could not only fit in an entire Sea King's worth of meat into his stomach, but that his body was able to stretch to fit his gigantic meal! They stared in awe as his continued to shovel ore food into his maw.

"Wbell?" Luffy asked again, "Why ondly doo?"

"Er... we... used to be... a lot... erm... fuller- I mean bigger!" Mia Love had never seen anything like this! She was amazed!

"Yeah... that's why we... er... don't hire anyone without soul..." Wani's appetite had long since left him... after all, this boy was practically a walking, stretching stomach!

"Doul?" Luffy questioned

"M-maybe we should talk after dinner..." Wani covered his mouth with his hands, seeing Luffy's eating was making the poor aspiring captain sick...

-------

"Alright, now what's your name Strawhat?" Wani had beared through Luffy's antics for an hour now, and he wanted some answers on his new 'captive'. He had tied Luffy to a chair around the waist and elbow, and he was willing to hold the boy up at gunpoint for some information

"Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" he said proudly

Wani gave him a sceptical look, "Are you stupid, ignorant pig?" he spat bitterly. "A little kid like you? King of the Pirates?"

"Maybe, but- HEY! DON'T INSULT ME, BESIDES YOU'RE ONLY A LITTLE OLDER THAN ME!!" Luffy yelled

"YOU'RE ON MY SHIP, I'LL INSULT YOU IF I WANT TO!!"

"SHUT UP TWO BANGS!!"

"DON'T INSULT MY HAIR!!"

"YOU'RE ON MY SHIP, I'LL INSULT YOU IF I WANT!"

"YOU'RE ON MY SHIP YOU IGNORANT PIG!!"

"Will you two idiots shut up?!" Mia Love massaged her temples, yelling gave her such a headache, "Look, he's an enemy pirate, Wani I think we should keep him until we can find his crew."

"Why?! He's an enemy?!" Wani shouted, only to be punched by his ship's cook. "Because, he hasn't done anything wrong to the ship, or us, so why bother?"

"You're too nice... especially to the captives..."

"He's the first one we've ever had!"

Luffy piped up, "Uh... if you don't mind I-" The two King Pirates turned to the rubber man, only to see that he had undone the knots! "DAMMIT WANI!!" Mia Love punched her superior again, "YOU SUCK AT TIEING WITH THOSE BULLET FINGERS!!"

"HEY, I TIE JUST FINE!!" Wani retorted, "No human could have bent their elbows at that angle!"

As if for demonstration, Luffy then stretched his arms around the two pirates, much to their amazement and confusion. "I KNEW IT!!" Wani shouted, pointing a now pistol-converted index finger at Luffy, "I KNEW IT WAS THE DEVIL FRUIT!!"

He fired, only to have the bullets bounce off of Luffy, who in return slammed Wani and Mia Love into the wooden floor, crashing the Cook into the next level down. Wani emerged from the rubble and aimed at Luffy with his Shotgun arm.

"Soge Soge no.... SHOTGUN!" he yelled, firing a barrage of bullets towards Luffy, all harmlessly bouncing off of the idiotic captain.

"Gomu Gomu no.... PISTOL!!" Luffy returned the favor with his own shot, his arm stretched and pegged the captain in the face, knocking him to the floor

"WHAT THE **HELL**, MAN?!" Wani complained loudly, firing another shot from his finger, "THIS ISN'T FAIIIIIR!!" his face was twisted into another facefault. Luffy just ducked his head down, "I just want to get back to my ship..." he said, unusually forlorn, for he didn't know how far away that gust of wind had taken him...

Mia Love, regaining conciousness, emerged from the rubble wearilly, "We're docked, you know..." she said drowzilly

"WE ARE?! NO WAY!!!" Luffy energetically climbed back out to the deck, where he proceeded to jump out to the port town...

-------

"How come I never met this Mia Love?!" Sanji was all ears ever since Wani's cook was mentioned, "SHE SOUNDS HEEEEAVENLY3!!" his one visible eye was once again a big pink heart.

"You should have jumped on the sail with us, and then you would have met her!" Luffy laughed, which followed Sanji kicking his head in. "I know, I know, just let me finish!!" Ussop was glad no one knew the EXACT details of this story...

"Hey hey!!" Luffy, fully recovered, chimed back in, "LEMM'E TELL IT!!"

"Er... I don't know if..." Ussop shrunk back. He was wrong... ONE person knew the exact details, and that was the other person who experienced it! He only got so far on what Luffy told him, how would he make a great, heroic story when Luffy told the others about what happened next?!

------

_**Ni? What? You wanna find out what Luffy knows that Ussop doesn't? You lazy bum! CHECK BACK LATER!!**_


	3. Tears of the Longnose

Oi, Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the long wait!

Ussop- If you swapped this story's quantity with it's quality, you'd have a lot more viewers...

-twitch- Don't make me stomp you again, you longnosed freak...

At any rate, I don't own One Piece, it rightfully belongs to Oda-Sensei

-------

"C'moooon Ussop!" Luffy whined, "Lemme tell this part! It's my favorite oooone!!"

Ussop broke out into a cold sweat, what happened next wasn't exactly... flattering. He'd really prefer it if the rest of the crew never knew about it...

"Why is it your favorite part?" He stuttered nervously, "It-It's the most boring part!!"

Chopper stood up onto the table, "Awww!! I wanna hear it Captain Ussop!!" The little reindeer dropped to his knees and clasped his hooves together. The ship's shipright and musician joined their diminiative doctor, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!" they said together in unison. Strangely enough, Luffy joined in the pleading, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!"

The foursome earned a well-deserved glare from the more serious members of the Strawhat Crew

"Quiet down! I want to hear more about this Mia Love person!" Sanji swooned over the brunette chef. "Is that all you think about, Curly?" Zoro smirked

Before the cook and swordsman could get into another verbal fistfight (or physical, depending on how long it went on) Nico Robin daintifully set her tea down. "I would like to hear Luffy's addition, it sounds like it will be... interesting as always." she politely chimed in

Luffy beamed, "YESSSS!!"

Ussop's eyes widened, "A-alright Lu-Luffy... ju-just keep going where I left off..."

"Alright, so I started towards the Port Town---

-------

Luffy leaped and bounded down the street, using his stretching powers to his advantage. He was clearing meters in mere split seconds. "Alright, first thing's first" Luffy thought to himself, "I don't know where I am or how far away Me and Ussop flew or where Ussop is... so I better stock up on meat!"

The elastic captain's stomach grumbled, despite his previous gorging. He slowed down when he saw a shop with strange birds hanging dead in a window. "SanSan-San's Wine 'n' Dine... sounds good!" he read the words painted onto the window, and calmly walked into the noisy building

Inside was like a pirate's dream; people were singing and merrilly drinking, most of the customers despite being enemy pirates, were amazingly coexisting as a rowdy party. The waiters and waitresses alike were even laughing, some were even drunk! The man behind the counter, however was rudely yelling at a child. Luffy, never one to ignore a problem, calmly walked up to them

"Oi? Why'm I the only one not allowed in!" the kid, who was no more than 12, barked

"Because you're underaged!" the man pummeled his head, leaving a rather large lump

"You suck!"

"Do you know what'll happed to me if the cops found out I let a kid drink this stuff?!" the tanned man chugged a pint to prove his point, "This stuff'll rot yer brains kid!" he said, his speech slurred slightly.

"One pint please!" Luffy laughed, this kid reminded him of himself a little, why not do him a favor?

The boy was dressed in a baggy blue muscle shirt, which exaggerated his pale skin. He had long, flowing black hair that reached his shoulders, and his sea-pants (usually shorter on most pirates) reached his ankles

"Hey, little guy!" Luffy playfully rustled the boy's hair, "Maybe you should head outside for a bit"

Something about Luffy made the child trust him, he seemed to have a benevolent disposition

He seemed to get the message, "Oh fiiiiiine.... you win Tabaki-San... no booze for me..." he feigned defeat as he put his hands in his pockets and slumped. As he plodded out the door, the white haired tavern-keeper slammed a pint down in front of Luffy. Despite his relinquance at giving a 12 year old beer, Luffy looked older, plus the old duffer was drunk

"Oi, kids these days ain't got no respect for da law..." he was noticably intoxicated, his cheeks had a red flush to them now. "Thank you!" Luffy walked out with the pint

--------

"Luffy!!" Nami smacked her captain, "You bought a CHILD alchohol?!"

"Lemm'e finish!!" Luffy retorted, rubbing the back of his head

-------

"You got the booze?!" the child waited impatiently outside the tavern. Much to his delight, Luffy had a pint gripped in his rubbery hand. "YES!" he jumped in excitement, Luffy noted he was barefoot.

Luffy gave up the promised booze, the child shook his hand gratefully

"Man to man, I thank you. My name's Feng, what's yours?" he smiled at the strawhat boy

"What's with the man to man?" Luffy quirked his head, "You're just a little kid..."

The child slumped to the ground, "I am not little..." he murmered

"Oi, aren't you gonna drink that?" Luffy pointed to the pint

"No, it's not for me!" Feng rose from the ground proudly, being very careful not to spill the beer, "It's for my lookout!"

"Lookout?!" Luffy jumped, "You're a pirate?!"

"Yup!" the blackhaired child started to walk towards the southern direction, "Captain of the Lionheart Pirates, Fengu Watari!"

Luffy was shocked that such a young kid could be a pirate! When he was his age, he didn't even have a boat!

"Still think I'm a little kid?" Feng said proudly

"Well... yeah, that's what you are..." Luffy burst the boy's ego-bubble quite bluntly

Feng bared his fangs, "DON'T MOCK ME!" he said, Luffy couldn't help but laugh. This kid was funny.

Luffy suddenly remembered his situation, "Hey! You haven't seen a guy with a really long nose around here have you?!"

Feng's anger faded, only to be replaced by excitement, "Yeah! He's my new sharpshooter!"

-------

Everyone turned towards Ussop, jaws dropped in shock

"Ussop! How could you?!" Chopper seemed heartbroken. "You must have been especially stupid that week!" Franky had turned away to hide his tears. Zoro merely sipped his ale, not really caring.'Bink's Sake' abruptly halted as the story hit Brook's ears (or lack thereof).

All eyes glared deeply into Ussop's, sending a massive vibration of fear throughout his entire body. He shriveled into his chair. "L-look! It wa for survival!!" Ussop quickly retorted, "G-go on Luffy! Tell them what happened next! Go on tell them!!"

"Ni? That's what I'm tryin' to do, you baka!! Now listen everyo-"

"I think I've heard enough of Ussop's stories for one night. I think I'll be headed to bed early" Nami spat bitterly, stomping towards the woman's cabin. Franky and Chopper headed off to the deck, spirits as damp as the sides of the Thousand Sunny on which they rode. Sanji only stayed around long enough to spit in Ussop's next dish, then promptly retreated to the cabin

Soon enough, only Ussop and Luffy were left in the dining room, tears in the sharpshooter's round eyes

"And that's what happened!!" Luffy finally finished his long story. Strawhat looked around, only to see that he and Ussop were the only ones left. "Ni? Where'd everyone go?"

"They all left..." Ussop snivelled, "I told you... I didn't want to tell this story..."

Luffy jumped up, his usual cheery demeanor undampened by the thick tension, "But it all turns out okay!"

"Yes, but THEY don't know that!!" Ussop yelled, gesturing to the empty seats

"Then tell them!" Luffy grinned

"THEY'LL NEVER LISTEN TO ME NOW, YOU IDIOT!!"

Luffy tried to comfort his friend further, but the curly haired boy simply ran off in a shed of tears...

------

DUN DUN DUN... Yeah, not my favorite chapter, I'm not all too good with tension. Yeah, this has a happy ending, no sob stories here! Check back later for chapter 4!


End file.
